matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Army Rifle (Usable)
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = *4.0.0 (original) *18.5.0 (reduxed)|efficiency/_damage = Main: *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2) GL: *27 *43 (UP1) *59 (UP2)|fire_rate = *98 (same as Army Rifle) *10 (grenade launcher)|capacity = *40 (max 200) (main) *1 (max 9) (GL)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *340 *320 (UP1) *270 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The Army Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.5.0 update. It is a usable and non-default version of the Army Rifle. Appearance It is a green camo-ed version of the Combat Rifle. However, there is no blade at the front. Instead, there is a little blackish-brown grenade launcher part at the front. Strategy It has good damage, high rate of fire, decent capacity and average weight. It is one of the most powerful weapons in Deadly Games. Tips *Use the scope to maximize effect, at medium to large ranges. *Play this in medium range maps. It is useful. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Its scope can be used to pick off targets from long ranges. *Keep moving while firing. this is key in reducing vulnerabilities from afar. *Bear in mind that you cannot use a grenade launcher and the rifle itself altogether, since you will have a hard time with this weapon if it were to be allowed. *Equip with a higher mobility weapon (if you have one) since its mobility is not quite good. *Its greater accuracy renders this weapon usable in long range attacks. *Use the grenade launcher in case you are: **Crowded by enemies. **Finding enemies hiding behind solid objects. *Aim for the head to reduce kill time and add more damage. *Use this weapon at medium ranges most of the time. **Use the scope for more accurate shots. **This weapon is general-purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it. This greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range gunfights. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal considerable damage and could be used in long ranges of around 200m in the hands of experienced players. *Take the enemy by surprise, as assaulting them will most likely get you killed. **Better if done by using powerful weapons. *Pick the enemy off with a one-shot kill weapon (if you are lucky). *Do not try to hide behind solid objects, since he will use the grenade launcher to knock you off from your hiding area. *Avoid staying in one place, as you will likely be killed, no matter how far you are. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to use its grenade launcher to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves. *Try to bunny hop if you see its users hurling grenades towards you, but keep your distance sibce you may be caught by its radius. *Do not use jetpack, as it is easy for users to easily gun you down in the air. *Use higher damage or one-shot weapons. VS original Army Rifle Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It was made as a popular request from the Pixel Gun community to be usable in all game modes. * This weapon seems to be slightly more powerful than the Combat Rifle Up2, with green camo skin and a usable grenade launcher. *This and the Combat Rifle are based on the M16A3 with an added scope and an M203 grenade launcher. *This looks like an upgrade for the Combat Rifle, but it is an individual weapon. *It is essentially the usable version of the Army Rifle. * This weapon shares its model with the Combat Rifle. * The word "GL" in the infobox means "grenade launcher" in short. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Epic